The present invention relates to dough processing lines. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for distributing a liquid onto a dough product as it moves along a conveyor line.
It is often desirable to apply a liquid to a dough product as it travels along a conveyor line. For example, when producing a laminated dough product, it is necessary to provide layers of oil in the dough. In another application, a layer of oil is applied to individual dough pieces prior to stacking upon each other. The layer of oil permits easy separation of the pieces from each other at a later time.
Typically, the oil is applied to the top surface of the sheet of dough or dough pieces using sprayers. Spraying permits uniform distribution of the oil on the top surface of the dough, but this technique requires periodic cleaning of the spraying apparatus and surrounding environment adjacent the sprayer due to the fine mist of oil dispersed from the sprayers. The problem is compounded if the dough has a layer of flour on its surface prior to application of the oil since the force of the oil as it is sprayed also results in flour being dispersed from the dough surface. The dispersed flour and oil quickly coat components of the conveyor line. These components must be frequently cleaned, during which the conveyor and product line are shut down.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing liquid on a dough processing line that avoids the problems associated with spraying or atomizing the liquid. Another approach for solving this problem is disclosed in co-pending application entitled "SYSTEM FOR APPLYING FLUID STRIP TO DOUGH" filed on even date herewith having Ser. No. 08/720027.